


Plaything

by Justawriter68



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bratty Yang Yang, Finger Painting, Fluff and Smut, Knives, M/M, Murder, Turn Back Time inspired, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Yang Yang is feeling more than a little restless.Kun takes him out on a bit of a hunt to help calm him down so he can get more work done.It turns out to be the release the both of them needed.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/gifts).



> Hi! this is a super late birthday gift for the lovely Quavemire, that being said a very happy belated birthday, bub! 
> 
> And I hope this is what you had in mind, this fic was inspired by the Turn Back Time Mv/ Teasers! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy bratty Yang! 
> 
> -Arya.

The room is filled with silence, save that of the rasp of a pen against a table. Adding to the already dent and mark filled age of the desk. Perhaps there was some character in its age, Kun wouldn’t know, and really didn’t have the time to care. 

As of now he was trying to work out his latest agitation, how to expand his reach beyond the little corner that they had all but cleared out for themselves in the utopia that was their new home. The very same utopia that had kept him locked up in a cage like some type of common animal. 

So he figured that it was only right that he would take what was his. 

What was theirs. 

Lingering most heavily was perhaps the thought that he and his group could no longer do this alone, accepting help from the leader of the 127 was the last thing he wanted to do, even if Taeyong seemed somewhat honest in his offer and efforts. 

Kun runs a heavy hand down his face, stress and all beginning to build up all at once, he knew if an alliance wasn’t done soon, they would probably be in deeper shit than he would like to admit. 

A knock at his door brings him from his heavy thoughts with another sigh. 

“Come in.” 

Kun looks up from his desk, seeing Sicheng with his head poking around the corner of the door before the rest of his body follows. “I hope I’m not interrupting your brooding.” 

Kun gives a slight scoff. “What’s going on?” 

“You need to get Yang, Ten-gege is about moments away from sending him out of a window to fend for himself for the night.” 

Kun shifts his papers on his desk. “Have Lucas entertain him.” 

“We’ve tried that.” Sicheng crosses his arms. “He wants  _ you _ .” 

Kun stops what he’s doing then, knowing that if this was the case, then he really wouldn’t be able to do anything else until this situation was taken care of. 

I guess this was the break that he was looking for. 

“Alright. I’ll be down in a second.” 

Sicheng nods, leaving the room with a silent nod, the door just barely open behind him as Kun pushes himself from his chair, the vertebrae of his spine crackling with the movement as well as a few of his other joints from having been in the chair for so long. 

His knee slightly throbs as he makes his way through the door, a reminder of the predicament that they had just found himself in a few days earlier. Kun locks up his office heading down the hallway of the abandoned detention center turned home for them, the dark metal hallways lit by the lights they’d been either able to hook up or the ones that they’d been able to fix from salvaged parts. 

Ten was an absolute miracle worker in that department.

Kun enters their shared living space, a little confused when he only sees Ten, Sicheng sitting in their common area. 

“Where’s Yang?” He heads over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. 

“In his room with Lucas, gege got fed up and sent them both there.” Sicheng explains. “And Jun and Hendery are out on a run.” 

Kun nods, taking a sip of his water. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“Please…” Ten remarks. “Hopefully we won’t have to lie too low for too much longer or I fear all of us will become more stir crazy than we already are.” 

Kun smiles a bit, finishing off his water before heading back further into their home before he finds himself at the entrance of YangYang’s room, the inside of the walls covered the many drawings and other scrawlings of the younger man, some of the paint in brighter fluorescent colors and the others in not as quite as bold selection but still eye catching. 

His eyes see that it was Lucas indeed entertaining the other man in a game of somesort, involving one of YangYang’s knives. The white of Lucas’s hair shone starkly against the blue lighting of the room, Kun leans against the door frame for a moment observing. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important?” 

The pair’s attention is turned to him, Lucas giving him a bright smile as well as Yangyang immediately jumping up from his place on the floor. 

“I see, Sicheng-ge was able to bring you out from the depths of your office.” Lucas pushes himself off of the floor, picking the knife up as well.

“Hmhm…” Kun chuckles, “I heard someone was being a bit of a trouble maker.” 

The person in question only looks at him innocently, although Yangyang’s eyes were glittering, pleased having gotten what he wanted. “I was bored.” Yangyang offers as if that were a good enough explanation. 

“Going out?” Lucas comes over, handing Yangyang back his knife. 

Kun nods. 

“Have fun you two.” Lucas leaves with one last smile and a wink towards the pair. 

A tug on his arm has Kun turning his attention back to Yangyang who has put his dagger away in the various compartments along his outfit, as if he was already expecting that they would be going out either way. 

“Lets go!” Yangyang bounces eagerly, pulling him along out of the room. 

Kun doesn’t hesitate to let him do so.

***

“What about _ this _ one?” 

Kun looks over in the direction in question. “No, Yang. Just be patient a little longer.” He watches the person in question continue on past where the pair of them were hidden away. 

Yangyang in turn then releases a little huff, obviously restless with the proceedings, sitting back with a pout as he crosses his arms. 

And Kun could understand the feeling, but it had to be the right one. 

Anything else would get them in big trouble. 

Or rather more trouble than they already were. 

And then a few minutes later, and what probably felt like an eternity for Yangyang given the impatient jiggle of his knee, the device on his wrist beeps. Displaying an almost transparent screen in front of him, dimly lighting the stone beneath his feet, and highlighting a bit of sections on his face. 

Kun smirks reading down the list presented to them. 

This man was perfect. 

“Yang.” He calls, shutting the small device down. 

Immediately the younger jumps up from his place, coming to kneel down beside him, chocolate shaded eyes already turning sharper and darker under the light with the promise of this hunt. 

The promise of getting his prey. 

“He won’t be missed.” Kun says. “Jail time originally for trafficking… although that hasn’t stopped him from continuing.” He looks to the other man beside him. “Should we pay him a visit?” 

The usual fluffy smile that graced the other man's face was now full of daggers, and the promise that this was going to be one of their bloodier sessions. 

Perhaps he had kept them inside too long. 

But it's a distant thought as he gives Yangyang the go ahead, giving the briefest reminder of telling the other to be careful before playing the lookout in case a poor passerby decides to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he doubted it would matter at this time of night and the part of the neighborhood that they were in. 

Kun trails lightly behind Yangyang, hands resting peacefully in the pockets of his black jacket, blue hair mixing in with the dark around him with the occasional sheen of the lights above them. And then he waits, choosing to take his resting place against the chilled brick, crossing his arms, trash and other debris and who knows what else in the streets. 

However it isn’t long before Yangyang’s chase brings the man collapsing at his feet, sweat pouring down his chubby face. Kun can already see where the younger man had drawn his blood, familiar marks on the man’s hands and parts of his face, leaking red like some sort of abstract painting, the injuries extending to his knee, the bloody patch spreading with every blink of the light above. 

The light is interrupted by another shadow, Kun looks up to meet the figure as does the man, his eyes widening in fear as he scoots back cursing as he realizes that his injury won’t allow for a smooth getaway. 

Kun feels a hand on his boot, he looks down, meeting the man’s pale and sweaty face, the cuts looking a lot more abstract and deeper than he had originally thought. 

“H-Hey… help me, man. That bastard is crazy! He’s stabbed and cut me!” The man’s eyes cut back to the figure at the end of the way, weapon obviously in hand, and then back to Kun. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

And for a moment he can see the brief light of hope shine in the man's eyes at the sight of him. 

Kun merely looks down at him for a moment more, shaking the man’s hand off of his boot roughly, before applying pressure, hearing the man let out another shout and curses at him as Kun only ever so slightly increases the pressure on the hand. “That was short… Impatient tonight?” 

Yangyang only nods, that hunger still in his eyes, blade dripping small drops of crimson as he approaches closer, the hunger is now all too apparent. So Kun gets his last few checks over with, making sure that there were no stray weapons such as guns, handcuffs, tranquilizers, or stun pins, even with the man putting up a slight fight. 

“He’s all yours… have fun, baby.” Kun steps back, with a smile. 

Kun figures it should scare him when he watches Yangyang rip this man apart as the pleads and screams come from his lips, as the knife cuts the man's skin apart like it was delicate and tender meat needing to be handled with the utmost care. It should’ve sent shivers down his spine as he watched the cuts soon turn into strips of skin being taken away like some fatty, bloody membrane giving away muscle underneath, the skin now loose and flaccid as if it had been released from its stress of holding such a person together. 

A complete contrast to the cold hard blade claiming it as its trophy. 

He supposes he should’ve felt repulsed as well as the blood began to pool at the edge of his boots, and soon the cries and whimpers and weak beginning from the other man turned into a wet gurgle, the blood pooling from his throat in one swift but deep movement, and going with it the last look of light disappearing into the brick of the surrounding walls. 

Their only witnesses.

Kun also thinks that perhaps he should’ve also felt something else than contentment when it's all said and done, and as he watches Yangyang use the man’s blood as his own personal medium against the cold washed out grey of the cement below them. Kun watches in silence for a few moments more as Yangyang continues finger painting to his leisure, humming contentedly as he remains in the straddle position over the now cooling body covered in blood. 

Kun walks over, careful as he can with the blood pooling around, and gently runs a hand through a hand through the younger man’s hair, catching one of the few sections of the blood. This immediately grabs Yangyang’s attention, bringing his attention from his painting, to look up at Kun, eyes still blown wide as if he were high on some drug. 

Yangyang smiles, this time the daggers weren’t present, the younger satiated for the moment, looking quite euphoric.

“Come on, let's go home…” He strokes Yangyang’s head again as the other presses more affectionately into it with a pleased hum. 

Eventually Kun is able to get Yangyang situated on his back, knees securely locked onto his arms, and his knife safely put away. Yangyang nuzzles into the side of Kun’s neck, and had the other been a cat he swears the other would have been purring. Kun doesn’t even mind the feeling of blood obviously wet against his skin, and he knew that it was going to take an initial rinse down before putting the other into the bath so that the water wasn’t completely turned bloody. 

The walk back is pleasant, and the pair are left unbothered, and by the time Kun gets home he would’ve thought that Yanyang had fallen asleep on the way back if it hadn’t been for the light pecks on his neck that the other had been giving every so often. 

“Looks like someone had fun…” Sicheng stops cleaning his weapon, placing down the cloth and checking his wrist. “You’re back earlier than expected.”

Kun adjusts his grip on Yangyang. “He was impatient tonight.” 

The other man nods in understanding coming by to ruffle, the least bloody part of Yangyang’s hair as he passes them into the kitchen. “Anything I can do?” 

“Could you prepare some snacks… you know how he is.” 

“Sure thing.” Sicheng gives a smile before disappearing into the kitchen as Kun heads upstairs to get the other into the bathroom and all cleaned up.

“Yang, you’ve got to stand up… it's time to get cleaned up.” Kun turns his head slightly looking at the man who was still nuzzled into the side of his neck. 

With one little whine and one last peck to his neck, Yangyang lets go, taking a seat on the bathroom counter, his legs swinging due to the height. 

Kun looks the other man over, taking note of the blood that was splotched on his hands, cheek, and in the blonde streaks at the front of his hair, he makes a small tutting noise with his mouth. “Look at my baby… so messy.” 

Yangyang laughs at that, his eyes still a bit blown as if he were in the dark, though if the kisses were anything else to guess by, Kun was figuring that the other man was now beginning to be hungry for something else. Kun first starts by removing the blood drenched clothes and shoes that look much worse in the light than he had had thought, there was no way they would be able to be saved. 

With a sigh he tosses aside the clothes and puts the weapons and everything else out of the pockets onto the counter. “C’mon, baby… just a quick rinse for me in the shower and then you can get into the bath.” 

There’s a brief moment where Kun thinks that the other man is just going to make it difficult for him, just because he was feeling that way. But shakes his head when the other just gives him a look prancing off into the shower to get a majority of the dried crusted blood from his skin.

Kun draws the bath, putting in a slight amount of soap into the water as he makes sure that it isn’t too hot as Yangyang reappears from the shower, now most of the blood washed from him, and most importantly his hair. He smiles up at him, one of his long sleeves slightly wet from sticking his hand in the water. 

Kun smiles up at him, holding out a hand to help the younger man stay steady as he sinks into the water, Yangyang looking up at him with a pleased sigh. Kun could tell that the other still had some of his buzz there, but it was starting to settle down. 

Kun begins the work of cleaning the nights activities off, starting from Yanyang's hair, making sure that none of the sections were still clumped together, as well as the highlighted sections of his hair clear as well, the process is peaceful and silent as he continues his work down the others skin with gentle scrubbing, the skin pink from the heat of the bath. 

And soon he’s done beginning to pull his hands away out of the water when Yangyang’s own hand stops him, tugging him back towards the tub with a slight whine. 

“Want me to join you, baby?” 

Yangyang smiles with a nod, opening his arms wide as he waits for Kun to climb into the water as well, in mere minutes getting his wish as well. Locking his arms around the other man’s shoulders holding him in place, as they sit face to face, not quite touching, not yet. 

“Being quite spoiled tonight aren’t we?” Kun asks with a smile, resting his hands lightly on Yangyang’s hips, his thumbs slightly circling the skin. “Getting whatever you want.” 

Yangyang tilts his head, and pouts innocently. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Hmm…” Kun just hums thoughtfully, his hand slightly trailing down his body until he reaches the point he wants, looking into Yangyang’s eyes all the while. Watching as his eyes fill with a different heat, as he continues his slow ministrations on his dick, up and down watching the tell tale flush of arousal show on the other’s skin and harden in the palm of his hand.

Kun leans forward then capturing Yangyang’s mouth with his, the other immediately surging into the throws of passion their tongues wrestling with each other, that is until Kun moves his attention to Yangyang’s neck leaving blooming red marks of his own against the vast plane of skin presented to him, making sure to take special care of his most sensitive point. 

Something that obviously works, as he can feel that Yangyang his bucking his hips in an attempt to make Kun’s hand go faster, and the soft breathy moans that were passing through his lips. 

Desipite his own increasing arousal Kun pulls back then, much to the dissatisfaction of his own throbing arousal, and Yangyang who lets out an irritated whine. 

“Ge!” The other man looks at him accusatorily. 

Kun smiles then. “Hm?”

Yangyang just keeps pouting at him then, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 

“Use your words, baby.” 

Yangyang leans forward, tugging at Kun to pull him on top of him again. “I want you.” 

“Then take it.” He gives him a challenging smirk. 

Yangyang intends to do just that with the way he engages them in a kiss again, tongues swirling, lips bitten, and Yangyang’s hands wandering the length of his body with ease. And it isn’t long before something snaps in Kun and he takes over again, not satisfied until Yangyang’s voice is echoing his name through the bathroom, water sloshing from the tub as their love making is rough and messy, almost every kiss, touch and thrust might leave a mark. 

“You’re doing so well for me, baby.” Kun manages, between his kisses marking up the skin on Yangyang’s chest before moving up to his nipples, tongue swirling slightly. 

Both of these actions garner a loud moan from the man below him, back arching until they were nearly chest to chest, and Yangyang tightening around him. Kun could tell that he was extremely close to coming, he switches his angle then hitting deeper and and just the right place to hit his sweetspot if it's any indication by the way the man’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“Come for me, baby.” Kun manages in Yangyang’s ear in between pants. 

And thats all he needed, the younger coming with a loud moan of Kun’s name, his nails dragging down his back, and soon Kun is following soon behind with a moan of his own as he sees white, the orgasm hitting him with a force that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Kun slumps against Yangyang’s neck, feeling the other man running his hands through his hair gently, the both of them not only wet from the bathwater but now from their own sweat. Kun gently manuvers them so that Yangyang is resting on his chest, him gently on the head, and on the other reddening marks on his neck and skin. 

“Good job, baby.” 

Although Kun can see the slight tiredness in his eyes, along with the bliss he preens with a slight smile, and Kun returns it, for the moment forgetting all of his stresses. 

Turns out this night is exactly what he needed as well.


End file.
